We're made of love and ashes
by teavious
Summary: The next time they meet and look at each other, they just know. (Part 2 of We're made of ashes and love). Sasuhina, reincarnation AU.


**Continuation of We're made of ashes and love. Heavily indicated to read that before this one.**

* * *

><p>Although her presence is not much requested at the Hokage tower, it is still a pretty familiar place, so Hinata doesn't think much of why she is standing in front of Hokage's office door. Tsunade calls out to her, softly, almost pettily as she ushers the young girl to sit down.<p>

Hinata almost returns to her nervous habits, seeing the woman's stare so fixed on her.

"You know of the recent tension between-"

But she doesn't have to finish the sentence, as Hinata nods. She heard his father's yelling in the nights when the council would drag out for too long, complaining about the war that was ready to start anytime, too soon.

"I know these are more of your clan's matters, but... The kage requires a wife. Strong enough, but not too strong. Pretty and obedient..."

Hinata's eyes squeeze painfully as she understands what the Hokage requests of her. A marriage for the well-being of her village, of the people she cares for. A life thrown away so others wouldn't die too soon. Tsunade knows her too well and she knows that Hinata is a true kunoichi at heart, and a true kunoichi would always do whatever to protect her village. And as Hinata leaves, the Hokage smiles sadly at the piece of paper in her hand, with the fresh, nice signature of the Hyuga heiress on it.

She doesn't blink, even if the shadow of a man is coming dangerously close to her, asking for explanations.

"Maybe in another life, Sasuke." She answers because if she has to sell a single person to save thousands, she'll do it hundreds of times over and over again.

He leans away from her, because a world with a still living Hinata in it is better than one with no Hinata at all.

"I regret trusting you", he says, because he really does. Just this small infliction to a true timeline and Tsunade thinks she knows everything.

He closed his eyes, refusing to think _again and again and again _of all the times he failed.

And so he hopes that Hinata would be crazy enough to believe him and oblivient enough not to hear the desperate tone in his voice.

"Don't marry him."

And she tries to blink confusion away, because he's just Naruto's teammate and someone who never spoke to her ever before and a familiar scowl comes on his face. There's nothing he can do but keep repeating the pleading, until she gently touches his arm. One look is enough to know she won't listen to him, because she's Hinata after all and she's so selflessly tossing away what he worked so hard to get. She still thanks him, well-mannered as she is and he almost launches at her.

_It's not your thanks that I need, but your lo-_

And instead he throws a punch at the nearest tree, but if Hinata noticed, she never showed a sign of it.

There's a whole celebration for her wedding and presents come from all corners of the world, to always remind her that she's such a valuable peace offering. She smiles at everyone who already calls her by her soon-to-be husband, but only Sasuke notices how her face grows paler and her steps falter for just a second. Then people from her clan are near her and she's taken away from the public, kept away as the Lord's precious belonging and he feels a sour taste in his mouth, from a time he couldn't remember for a long time, but came back to him. One in which he had the honour of holding her and of having her, and yet, she dared to forget so, too easily.

Jealousy is a horrible feeling, Sasuke learns as he sees her, few days later, in her beautiful while kimono, glowing with beauty. He's the only one of those who attends the wedding still in the ninja uniform, because he can't find it in himself to celebrate losing her in this life as well. She'll leave and she'll have to endure what a new country will ask of her. And he knows she'll be brilliant and this hurts the more, because he won't be there by her side.

When she has to publically sign their marriage contract, her hands don't shake, but he can see how her eyes frantically scan the crowd, searching for someone, something that would stop her in time.

And then they look at each other and she signs not being aware of anything else around her, because something doesn't feel right, _it isn't right at all_, and when she tries to grasp the hand of the Kage, to steady herself, he yanks it away and throws her a glare, for making a little show of his display of power and grandeur.

She turns again to him, of all people, and his eyes welcome her like he never looked at anything else before. Tears are falling and the old ladies from her clan congratulate her and are happy for her being so overwhelmed but _that's not it._

She can't say why exactly, but she's crying and only he can tell her, but he's already gone and she's already tied to a man she doesn't like.

A week after she got to her new home, she receives a letter from Lady Tsunade and it's shocking news she doesn't want to believe it's true.

Sasuke left in a mission, only to never come back and the only way of appreciating his actions was _suicidal._

But no, she shakes her head and laughs. He's only hurrying to the next time they'll meet.

Exactly one year later, two villages are mourning. A war doesn't start.

* * *

><p>Her name is so well known that some people even get sick of it. Some still search for a way of entertaining her while most of the people only hope to see glances of her expensive way of living. One look at the old castle she is living in is enough to make them sigh with jealousy and say <em>what a spoiled, rich heiress. <em>

And while, of course, she is just that, in hope that making a particular person aware enough of her would also bring him close, Hinata never let go of her kind nature. People just mask it under the excuses that she is doing it to win favours from the young men watching her at charitable golf games or at expensive dinners.

But eternity is a long time to go despairing, and instead she enjoys more and more of the worlds she can taste. Though she still doesn't understand how now she remembers two weddings, with two very different endings, when first was just one. Sorrow is still around on all of her memories and she tries to forget it in chocolate fountains and beautiful boys, elegant cats and horse rides at sunrise.

And then his name is on the list of those that want her and she laughs, because she definitely wants him more than he does. But she lets him come, while she waits for him at the entrance, in a dress red as blood.

She smiles at the same time he grins at her, and her elegant moves hide the fact that once, the dress used to be white.

She lets him choose a room and it's not too far from hers, but not too close either. She decides to give him what he already has, but in an upgraded version. His suits are now nicer, made especially to fit him. The food at their table all contains tomatoes, and she likes that he doesn't ask how exactly she knows that that's his favourite food. He looks at her almost curiously, drinking from his wine glass, while she mimics his moves and says nothing.

They've done enough talk in some other time, in some other life.

She has to deem him worthy of becoming her husband. She still barely understands how the roles of men and women are reversed, how Sasuke does so well at being calm, when he's the one that has to accept being played by others.

She thinks that even in a place where the rules are upside down, he still doesn't.

Hinata politely ignores the calls from his girlfriend(s), tries to forget the red stains at his shirt when he's coming late and she tries to make her hands stop shaking, her vision from going all red in anger.

_It's not like that, it's not like that…_

But she knows it is. Love is as rare as equality, and although she can make him stay, she cannot make him love her. So let him despise her, let him see her as the one that wears the name _crazy _like a second skin. If that saves him, so be it.

First goes his favourite cat. He finds it one morning, bleeding and still breathing, but with stabbings too deep to still do something. When she comes downstairs for breakfast, still in her nightgown, he can see blood trailing down on the clothing. He bends the fork in his hand, but says nothing to her. He only watches her, pain and anger and confusion deep in his eyes.

She can't stand it, but still refuses to back down. A decision was made.

And so, she destroys still.

For a girl of her height and weight, her strength was a force to be recoiled. He has seen it on his car, on the paintings on the hallways, on the wooden chairs thrown at a wall in a fit of anger. Though her moves are still somewhat not fitting her, like her body is stiff with other movements that don't belong in this pattern of events.

Even with her hands cover in blood, with weapons in her reach and despair on her face, he still always comes closer and closer to her. She accepts his embraces like they're her reason for breathing and he ask himself is she's actually jealous.

When he asks her, she continues drinking from her cup of tea, urging him to move one of his pieces at their game of chess and doesn't answer.

Yes would be a too broad answer, when she bears jealousy only in front of all the happy times she could have had, but never were in her reach. She rubs at her elbow, sore from when she fell on the stairs, pushed by a servant, the first one he saw dying in front of him.

She's forgiven too much, and in a world where only the pure display of power avoids her being dragged down by all those who think she's unworthy, she can't afford it anymore. It curiously reminds her of a life when she would call herself a kunoichi, and not a lady.

Sasuke leans forward and kisses the sore spot and it's the first display of emotion that is not out of pity. Hinata stills, searches for his eyes, but the blood bath he's been witness to is still too fresh in his mind to actually hold her gaze. She accepts his touch anyway, and when he rests his head on her lap, she gives herself the pleasure of brushing her hand through his hair. He sighs her name and it sounds almost like an _I love you still._

She's glad, and when the tears fall and he sees it, she only kills more the next day, so no one would think of her as weak. She says sorry to all of them, hoping they'll seek revenge in future lives. The thought of only her traveling through time and space is too lonely for her heart to accept.

He rides with her and in those moments, with him at her back, on the same horse, arms around her waist, she turns her head to slightly brush her lips against his temple and she smiles. This time is so genuine that it hurts something in Sasuke, because she's not crazy and a killer anymore, but only a girl with soft features and too much pain in her eyes.

When the accusations finally come, families left with no parents and children because they've came on her property, kick in, she accepts them and says the truth.

Only for Sasuke to step in and take all the blame on him.

On his public shaming and death day, the only whispers around her are _Men, kind of expecting it to try and frame everything on the Lady. _

No, no, no, Hinata thinks but Sasuke smiles at her like a martyr, when he's just a foolish lover.

It's her fault, and the guilt, upon seeing him beheaded, twice with the same eyes, she screams. She screams and sobs and calls for him, only for people to ignore her, because she's crazy.

_That's what fate does to us._

* * *

><p>Elves are proud creatures. <em>Much like ninjas who think themselves special, <em>he notes dully, upon seeing his clan readying themselves of going to war against the moon elves. _No, Hyugas. _

He tries not to think how his idea of getting married to the moon elves' princess was seen as ridiculous by the sun elves with too much of a big ego. He's going to see his clan killing the only remain part of what once been the most splendid and strong and intelligent creatures on earth. If elves were so smart, they would not have fought wars.

"Maybe it's for entertainment", his brother offered once when he asked, but no, Sasuke doesn't accept such reasoning, because he's already fought and died in wars and there's nothing entertaining in doing so.

He thinks sourly of an engagement that has been broken off by fate, but doesn't stay too much on this thought. Instead, he packs his things and leaves like a coward. But he was not one. He was just too tired to fight with fate while still keeping his old, old principles standing. Integrate or see yourself crumble.

And so, he leaves his clan and runs towards the humans, runs towards a better place where he can think of how to make her follow. He remembers fondly the elf who wears the name Hinata, because she's even kinder, even more beautiful, even more like the first Hinata with whom he fell in love. He remembers the happy laughter, so unlike the usual elves and the way her eyes widen when she realized she was not alone with only her songs and nature. She ushered him gently, a sunner had no place in this part of the forest. He still turned around with a sour face, preventing her of the war they are planning against her people.

If she believed him, he didn't know.

Until he sees her midway, smiling gently when she catches glimpses of him. She's on the run, just at him.

"I tried to explain them, but I will not see my people going to ruin because of their stubbornness." She explains, suddenly feeling shy and guilty in front of the prince of the opposite kingdom.

He takes her hand and starts walking, almost too fast for her to keep up. But he never lets go. _And never will, _he decides as she doesn't complain, only a faint blush on her cheek being the only reaction. They go a long way to reach the first human city, and even more to reach a city where stones would not be thrown in their direction. Still, to make sure, she lets her hair fall around her shoulders, ponytail forgotten, to cover her pointed ears. He lets her throw a piece of clothing around his head and he's surprised to see that the result isn't as disastrous as he thought it would be.

It takes more to convince their bodies to walk less elegantly, to exchange their beautiful and special weapons with plain ones. Still, it's something near to fun to track down travellers from whom to ask weapons, to dance around in circles, in hopes that being dizzy will make them be less royal.

He chokes down the ideas of how she's beautiful even when confused and sleepy, even when mudded up and tired. He has seen her so many times before, and yet he can't stop wanting her the more desperately every time he comes back to life.

She sees him though, lost in thoughts and too out of focus to actually care for their situation anymore, and she says nothing, because no one should ever bother the melancholy of an elf. She sings instead and for the first time, she finds nothing bad with being heard by someone else.

It's a small town where they decide to stay for a while, but they don't have enough money for two separate cottages, so instead they play as husband and wife, hunter and doctor. The woods are milder here, on humans' territory and they're also more prone to illnesses. So they fit in nicely, becoming two needed parts of this village. He would sometime come back from days of hunting, only to find out that she has spent those days at the bedside of a sick child, caring for them as they were her own.

His heart does weird things when he thinks of what a wonderful mother Hinata would make. It only helps him to feel sadder, more desperate to make things right this time. He has soften up, he realizes, and has to stop himself from brushing Hinata's hair from her face, as she fell asleep with her head on the table. He pulls a blanket over her shoulders, trying to lie to himself that he does that because it's the normal thing a husband would do to his wife.

But Hinata knows how to takes things apart, maybe as an instinct from the lives she had lived with him around, and when morning comes, he wakes up with his hand in hers and with her smile instead of a good morning.

_It's blinding_, he thinks and stops himself before he reaches for her, to make sure she's real.

She's real, as any other Hinata he met during his travels, but everything is not real enough for him. She still smiles, a beautiful, small smile, so familiar that it makes him cough. She ushers him out of the bed, apologizing for making him wake up so early after he worked so hard, but reasoning they have to keep their cover.

And so, they dress up so that humans would think they are festive and elves would think they are beggars. Sunday they have to go to the church, praying to a god that did nothing to favour their conditions, praying to a god that their kind doesn't even believe in. Hinata still wears smiles, as they're greeted by the villagers as a part of their lives now.

On his knees, his elbow brushing Hinata's, her lips slightly parted as she looks over the paintings covering the church's walls, over and over again, Sasuke thinks that maybe this god gave him lots of chances to mess things up, but just as many chances to turn everything perfect.

During a night when he couldn't sleep, he hears footsteps approaching their place and rushed beatings at their door. He gets up from the bed, careful not to wake the moon princess next to him, rolled in blankets and face peaceful with sleep, and goes towards the door before they get to knock another time. Panicked people are asking for their doctor and he winces at the idea of waking her up, but she's already stirring.

"She'll come. Wait for a few minutes."

And the people are thanking him, like he has already promised them angels and rivers of gold. Hinata is already dressing herself up and he's glad to see that now she's not shy about getting naked in front of him anymore. Though he does not dare to even look at her, so how could he dare to touch her? She's pulling her boots when he's pulling her close to him, door still slightly open, though inside it's still dark. He holds her face in his hands, looks into her eyes and knows her breath is caught in her throat and he doesn't care. He kisses her forehead, as he takes down the hairpin at her neck and when he's backing away, he brushes his hands near her ears, as to prove a point, as to reason his actions.

She blushes just slightly, and if he wasn't an elf, he wouldn't have seen it. The women who came to their place are giggling when Hinata goes out, but the men are hurrying her towards some place where a sick person is as close to death to need a doctor's assistant.

It's almost morning when she stumbles in and he knows she has been crying from the way she carries herself, with her head higher than usual, just to show that it doesn't affect her. But it does, as she slips in bed near him and her arms go around him.

She couldn't save her patient because there _were so many people_ and she couldn't use any magic and he died begging her to save him.

He tries to remind her she doesn't owe anything to these people _and she owes everything to him. _Yet, better than any words, he kisses her worries away, making her replay in her mind all the times she saw two elves kissing and how everything changed for their liking. She hears the wind singing her pain and the birds chirping with longing and nostalgia, probably Sasuke's doing. Flowers are blooming in her hair, and when they pull away and she looks in his eyes, she sees sunshine and he sees stars. And then they touch again, more bold this time and she can only think of him.

_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…_

In the morning, he stays in front of their house, arms crossed at his chest, frowning, ready to punch anyone who inquires anything about the tall oak that appeared in their yard.

The next months, he works harder than he ever did, finally glad their existence nurtured into the future existence of someone else. Hinata refused to practice any longer, saying she's too weak for this, now that she's pregnant, and Sasuke, gentleman as ever, taking in the habits of humans, makes his point of villagers leaving her alone with his fist.

He doesn't like to think how, instead of puking and being sick, she throws up flowers and sings songs she never learnt.

And then he has to leave, for longer than he'd like to, but Hinata kisses him and he almost begs her not to dare open the door to anyone. She nods and he knows that if anyone comes with an emergency, she'll open, with every risk.

So he hurries through his work, taking back his quick steps, typical for elves, his fast moves, good sight and braveness. When he's back, people are waiting for him at the gate and he hunches his shoulders more, trying to look more tired than he actually feels. They are greeting him with swords and charges of being married to a witch.

His eyes are glowing and before the men realize, they're left to bleed to death, killed by their own weapons, while Sasuke weeps with blood tears. He finds her and she apologizes so sincerely, but it's his fault for never thinking that she might become an emergency.

They can fight off a few humans, but they can't fight an entire village, neither outrun it. Hinata stops him before he tries to massacre those that called him friend since two days ago. Instead, she sings and it sounds like a scream of grief, despair and sorrow. He knows what she's doing and he's not going to let her sacrifice herself for him. So she puts her hand over her mouth, stopping her before magic does its thing and she cries before he's darting to kill as many as he can before he's caught.

They can see the signs clearly now and all the humans can think it's how foolish they've been, to not think of those gorgeous beings as more than humans.

_Foolish, indeed, _Sasuke thinks, because they're immortal beings, reunited and divided by providence.

When his bones crack something in Hinata also snaps, and she can feel the taste of blood in her mouth and all she can see are gross hands looking for a way to make her break easier, to make her scream harder. She does the same, sobbing and screaming as she has done in another time and in another life, as the people are naming her a witch and putting her to death.

She smiles through it all, flames eating at her skin, as it once done to his. She feels almost glad that the being in her didn't have the chance to be born, to be dragged in this cycle of pain and suffering and short moments of bliss.

* * *

><p>He feels in his bones how the world came to being. He wakes from a slumber that is almost similar to eternity to an ocean of darkness – no, it isn't darkness though, because he can already see spots of colours and he can hear the ginger laugh in the void that is starting to fill in.<p>

And he stares as someone just as him plays, making worlds and destroying others, but still carefully creating the perfect conditions for everything to make sense.

Then she creates something small, but nonetheless beautiful, and she cares for this place more than for the others. She places planets and moons and stars around it and it gives it a name that sounds weird in the other gods' mouth. And yet, she smiles because she finally has something to give to these hungry gods, someone to rule over and she presents two legged creatures that somehow resemble the soft or sharp features of all those around him.

She asks to keep the sky and all agree, as long as she won't interfere with this new world. She nods, politely, and asks them to choose something to rule over. Some like the high mountains and made castles of them, places for their luxurious living style. Others prefer the green and brownish hues of the land and make temples of creations at the roots of every living being. He chooses the blue, almost endless stretch of water because from there he can see whatever the generous goddess is doing furthermore.

But when they finally come to this new land, is like they have to be reborn all over again and a quiet slumber covers them all over again. The planet swifts and changes and they can do nothing but see how their belonging places come or go, disappear or become richer. When flames burn the land, he takes into his waters all the creatures that can change fast enough. When messengers from the far away goddess are sent, the land gods are almost mad at the disappearance of such ferocious animals. She sends a winter that almost seems eternal and the gods sent on this small planet almost rebel against her.

Then, those who were promised to them appear on land. Roughed up and still with a long road ahead, but they are there. She sends them rain to teach them harvest, she sends them fire to teach them fear, she places glittering stars to teach them belief.

And so his name, although so different from the one he actually owns, but his nonetheless, is being called by these small jokes of a human. And he does nothing but humour them from time to time, but ignoring them.

When he finally opens his eyes, wars are on the world and too many humans for him to actually count their origin. The gods awoken, bored from their long slumber, and so started playing with the little humans, as the goddess kindly remember to give them a name.

He looks up at the sky and everything looks exactly as he has seen it many, many eras ago, when they were still all in her kingdom and he realizes, sadly, that the difference of time between him and her are huge. So he just continues on living, accepting the eternal life. Slowly as it comes, changes appear on the sky and it seems he's the only one that actually notices it. He makes sea storms stop when full moons are on the shore, for lovers to finally say their vows, for fishermen to dare and face his water with more courage, for those who possess greater patience and intelligence to see more clearly the signs she so generously leaves behind.

As men become better, he finds years of great fun to him, as people want to find more land, more of what the world she created has to offer. She leaves them a star to guide them, always shining at the horizon, and he humours the people into believing that luck is what enriched them with nice sailing days. They're just lucky he hasn't had the sudden need to sneeze.

So when stars, which almost look like kisses on the night sky blending with the daylight, touch the waters of his belongings, he can feel the smile of the goddess that guides them all.

_Are we playing tag?_

He smirks, and when one of the old huge octopuses living deep in his waters die, he sends off a message with its soul. Years later, but what are years to thousands of millions of eras. It's just one word, _maybe, _and the goddess doesn't need his attitude right now.

She could have made everything as she wished, and still couldn't take the happiness that was obvious in his eyes when she created the world that was supposed to host both of them. She would very much like to let herself be caught by the god of seas, if only to finally let him have the memories of lives lived as something more different than the big, powerful and eternal creatures they're now.

Though they do not know, they're not eternal, and the goddess smiles to herself, because she still has to find, _create _the planet with a strong enough metal to pierce through her unusual body.

But she only lets a few stars shine brighter and some other to die out, as she continues her work. The universe around her expands with her desperate need of _more, more, more _and she wonders since when she wishes for her death.

But it's a question answered long enough. She has to die so another time she'll get to make things right, but it looks that right isn't a word that would associate itself with her and she frowns because she doesn't get it right and the gods from her beloved planet want more and more and she can't give them that, not right now.

Not ever, she thinks bitterly, as blood starts spilling from her finger, over crystal mountains on a transparent planet. She smiles and helps the mountain grow taller, stronger –

And then her beloved planet echoes with the rumbles and yelling of the gods and she sees the seas spilling over the lands, the strong airs dulling the mountains' tips. She doesn't think before yanking away the crystal moun – no, weapon, and going to the planet.

It takes her years to come to life in such a strange, small place and by then, her humans are all dead and the whole land is deserted and she has to stop herself before she mourns something as insignificant as that.

She has the gods, impatient and aggressive as they are. She has a particular god, worse than all of them. But he's been attacked and he's only attacked back and now is a cornered dog in his dangerous waters. He won't accept her and she thinks that it's better that way.

He looks at her and doesn't understand what he's looking at. It's been too long, though it's a lost notion for an eternal being, but he still feels at such. It's been too long since he's actually seen her, in all her splendour of the goddess of all.

He's reminded of a poem a silly human used to sing, while on his ship, about how they are sailing in the eyes of the sea's god, guided by the stars in the eyes of the sky's goddess. They were not that far from the truth, but her return wasn't seen as a good sign. Especially with something that resembled a weapon so much.

She doesn't dodge away from the sea creatures coming to her, because they can't really hurt her anyway. But they do their job of stopping her in her tracks, enough for him to take the weapon from her hand, test its sharpness. When he looks back at her, his eyes are incriminatory.

"They sent you."

If he refers to destiny, fate and fatality as 'they', then of course they did. She laughs, bitterly, and it helps only to anger the god even more. Gods are proud, foolish creatures. Men even more, and combining both of them is a deadly recipe for disaster.

Hinata dully notes that if she dies, all she created will go down as well and then the gods will have nothing to do but fight over who's going to take the weapon first to kill themselves.

And then the sharp tip of the crystal is at her neck and she simply doesn't care anymore. She lounges forward, embracing happily the smell of death, that is finally hers.

The god doesn't understand why he sees such a triumphant look in her eyes.

* * *

><p>The next time they meet and look at each other, they just know.<p>

They are twelve and kissing the breath away out of each other, pulls at the hair and touches ghosting over them in a familiar manner. There are people looking and for the first time, they do not care, because they're there and they remember and _oh, how much they craved for it. _

Their teammates stare until they break away, both licking their lips, but still not breaking eye contact. It's sickening and fascinating, like all the places that were missing have just came home in the bodies of Hinata and Sasuke. When they turn on their heels, coming back to their training, the promise of meeting again and not going away so soon hangs in the air.

And so sunset comes and people are leaving. Hinata waits, sitting in a tree, as Sasuke nods in his teammates' direction before appearing immediately after next to her. He smirks and she smiles and it does weird thing to their stomach and heart.

A question is between them, even as there isn't any place left between their crushing bodies.

_Are we going to start all over again once we're dead?_

"No", Sasuke says, moaning in her mouth.

"No", She agrees, placing a soft kiss at his jaw, as to remind him they are only twelve, even if hundreds of year are behind them.

Because, after all, what is fate to a non-believer?

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES:<strong>

I felt like the other piece was left quite hanging and I wanted to bring some happiness into my babies' life, so here I am, continuing what I thought it would be a one-shot. To clarify the title, the first work is called _We're made of ashes and love, _which means accent is on their time travels and adjustments to the idea of living and not quite, while this one, _We're made of love and ashes, _puts love before anything else, their reincarnations becoming desperate fights to love their fated one.

In the first part, Hinata commits suicide.

The second part, where Hinata is a killer, is heavily inspired by the _Blank Space_ video from Taylor Swift and is supposed to be set in a matriarchal society, hence all the power she had and all the things happening, how easy it was for her to kill and get away with it, for a long while.

About the elves AU and the next one, where they are gods. Hinata is the goddess of everything, the creator you could say, and that's especially because she was pregnant in the life before. You know, a woman, especially one that bears a child, is supposed to be the symbol of fertility, so she's the one where all things will be born from.

Also, last line, is taken mostly from Kanye West's _No Church In The Wild_ lyrics, where there was `what is god to a non-believer`, where I just exchanged god with fate so it will fit my story better.

And so, I completed a full circle of reincarnations and lives, coming to the starting point. I am so, so proud of this work (and of course, the one before as well). Thank you to those who read, left a review and favorited the first work in this... thing (how am I supposed to call it), and I hope you guys enjoyed this as well!\

If you have any questions, please leave them in a review or send me a PM! I will try to answer them as soon as I can.


End file.
